1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for chemical synthesis of antrocin and its use for suppressing non-small cell lung cancer.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past two decades, studies of natural compounds contained in Antrodia camphorate have reported, other than polysaccharides and macromolecules, seventy eight small-molecule compounds, including thirty-one triterpenoids. Most of these studies have provided reports on pharmacological activities of titerpenoids, anti-cancer activities in particular. According to these reports, high dose is required in order for triterpenoids to be clinically effective as chemotherapy drugs used in cancer patients. (Geethangili and Tzeng, Evidence-based Complementary and Alternative Medicine (2011) doi: 10.1093/ecam/nep108). In 1995, antrocin was reportedly found in Antrodia for the first time. (Chiang et al., Phytochemistry (1995) 39, 613-616). Since then, there has been no report on antrocin but one, published on Feb. 15, 2011, reporting on its proven efficacy that inhibits breast cancer cell proliferations. (Rao et al., Chemical Research Toxicology (2011) 24, 238-245). No other reports may be found, not even reports on pharmacological activities of antrocin. It may will be that only a trace amount of antrocin may be found in Antrodia and it is difficult to isolate antrocin from Antrodia. 
Lung adenocarcinoma is generally regarded as malignant tumor, a disease. It is characterized by an abnormal mass of malignant tissue resulting from excessive cell division. Unlike normal cells, the proliferation of cancer cells is not regulated resulting in a large number of cancer cells which invade and occupy the space normally reserved for other cells. Common types of cancer treatment include chemotherapy, surgery, radiation therapy and a combination thereof. Chemotherapy is a treatment with one or more chemical compounds which inhibit the growth of cancer cells. Although a number of cancer chemotherapeutic agents have been developed, there remains a need for more effective chemotherapy.